Life of Sendou Aichi
by KingPilk
Summary: What you think if Aichi didn't play Vanguard and doesn't know anyone
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys

Aichi: Hey KingPilk

Me: I got a new story today :D

Me: Kourin can you do the honors plz.

Kourin: KingPilk does not own vanguard

Episode 1 No friends

Normal POV

Aichi was on his own in a library bullied

Misaki and Kourin and Sukio and Rekka entered and notice the kid bullied but they ignored it and went to get there stuff.

Aichi decided to go home

on the way home Aichi saw the 4 girls and he let them pass

Rekka said "That was kind of him."

Kourin nodded

Aichi got home and went straight to his bedroom

Aichi's sister Emi came and said "How was school?"

Aichi shook his head still not happy.

Emi knew everyday Aichi always get bullied.

Next day

Normal POV

Aichi was in the same place

Kourin and the 3 girls came and saw Aichi even worst then before

Aichi just sight and left the library.

Misaki said "Kourin are you in the same class with that kid?"

Kourin nodded and said "His name is Aichi. Everyone laughs at him when he try his hardest."

Rekka said "So he is in the same class as you and he keeps ..."

Rekka and the rest heard some people saying "Where are you going AICHI?"

Rekka and the rest looked at the window noticing Aichi getting even more bullied.

Aichi went home with buses over him.

END OF CHAPTER

Me: How was that?

Aichi: So it's me if I didn't know about CardFight Vanguard?

Me: Yep

Aichi: It bring me back to the first time I played and meet all of you guys.

Misaki and the others nodded.

Me: There is more to come Aichi in this Story.

**GUYS I'M TRYING MY BEST I GOT TWO NEW STORYS NOW SO ENJOY IT :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey all

Aichi: Hi

Me: Back for another chapter

Kourin: This chapter better still have me and Misaki and Sukio and Rekka

Me: You will have to find out

Episode 2 Friends

Normal POV

Aichi was in the library

Kourin and the other girls came in again and notice Aichi worst buses and said "Why is this happening to him?"

Misaki said "I think we should follow him to know where he lives or tell him that we are hear for him?"

Rekka said "It's no nice to see someone always get bullied."

Next day

Normal POV

Aichi was in his house and saw 4 girls not far and he one friend called Erik

Erik said "What are those girls doing?"

Aichi said "I saw them before."

Erik looked carefully and said "Those 4 girls names are Kourin Misaki Rekka and Sukio."

Aichi said "Which ones are which?"

Erik said "The blond one is Kourin The blue hair one is Sukio The purple hair girl is Misaki and the orange hair girl is Rekka."

Aichi nodded and suddenly Erik's phone went off and it was a message from Kourin

Aichi read the message with him and it said "

Erik we know that you there with Aichi and if you can tell him that we feel sorry for Aichi all the times he gets bullied

From Kourin."

Aichi was happy to know then Erik sent the message saying "Thanks Kourin Aichi is happy now to know he got other people caring about him."

Aichi said "Who is Ultra rare?"

Erik said "Thats Kourin and Rekka and Sukio pop idol group."

Aichi got a text message and it was from unknow.

Erik checked the number and said it is from Misaki.

Aichi open the message and it was a video and it was saying "Aichi we are hear for you we notice 3 times how hard you been bullied.

We don't allow bullying we care about our friends Aichi."

Aichi was happy and Kourin and the girls saw it and Misaki phone went off saying "Thanks to all of you From Aichi."

Me: How was that?

Aichi: Awesome I make friends straight away :D

Kourin: (Blushed)

Misaki: Hey KingPilk what happened to Aichi and Kourin story?

Me: I continue it soon.

Misaki nodded

**GUYS IT IS HARD FOR ME TO CONTINUE WITHOUT ANY ONE READING THIS SO IF YOU ENJOY LIKE OR FAVOURITE THIS STORY OD**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey Guys I'm back

Kourin: Hey KingPilk is Morwikawa still locked

Me: yep

Aichi: Don't worry Kourin he can't brake though a locked door

Moriwaka broke though the door and went straight after Kourin suddenly Misaki and KingPilk got and beated him up and threw out into a gabage bin

Me: Right let's get on with the story

everyone nodded

Chapter 3 Learning & Aichi is a girlllll

Aichi went to school and saw Kourin he smiled at her and Kourin knew straight away Aichi is happy

after brake Aichi was with Kourin and Misaki

Misaki said "Aichi was that in your pocket."

Aichi got out a card and it was his avatar Blaster Blade Liberator

Misaki and Kourin looked at it and Kourin said "Aichi do you play CardFight Vanguard before?"

Aichi shook his head and Misaki said "I will teach you."

Aichi said "Okay."

Aichi learned though every single step in the game and suddenly right in the middle of it Erik came in.

Kourin said "Late Erik what happened?"

Erik said "Teacher keep us behind for something I didn't do."

Kourin nodded and watch the battle between Aichi and Misaki.

Aichi said "Stand up my avatar. Ride Blaster Blade Liberator."

Misaki said "Your avatar huh."

Aichi nodded and said "This card is the card that always keep me strong I always feel like I'm one with my avatar."

Erik was shocked and thought to himself 'Aichi never told me he an avatar of a card in his pocket.'

Misaki took 3 damage and it was her turn

(Guys I don't like do battle sences unless it's a chapter I want to do it on.)

Aichi manage to win the game and Shoke Misaki's hand for a good game.

suddenly the bell went and Aichi and Kourin said "See ya."

Erik and Misaki wave good bye

Erik and Misaki waited for Aichi and Kourin to arrive outside of the school gates

Aichi and Kourin and Erik and Misaki walked home.

Erik suddenly heard a strange noise and turned to see Morikawa coming stright after Aichi

Morikawa notice Erik and suddenly saw him transform into Erik's avatar and Morikawa screamed like a girl and ran off

Aichi said "Erik how did you hear Morikawa coming?"

Erik said "I heard a scream and know it was Morikawa."

Aichi said "Erik and Kourin and Misaki I need to tell you something."

Kourin said "What is it."

Aichi said "I was not born as a boy I was born as a girl."

Kourin and Misaki and Erik was shocked

Erik said "How long was you keeping a secret?"

Aichi said "For a long time."

Misaki said "Why you not wearing a skirt then?"

Aichi said "I was scared I will lose a friend."

Erik said "Aichi as long you tell your friends who you true self is then we okay with it."

Aichi nodded and glad to know that his friends are still there

Next day

Everyone was looking at Aichi and was shock to see him as a girl.

The Teacher said "Aichi how long was you keeping a secret that."

Aichi said "For a long time."

Teacher nodded

Kourin said "At lease you let everyone know that who you true self is."

Aichi nodded

Aichi was having a fine day at school.

Aichi heard Morikawa coming but he notice Aichi was a girl.

Morikawa ran away because he could got in trouble for hitting someone that was a girl

Aichi was happy to see no trouble

Misaki said "Aichi come to this card shop that I have to look after?"

Aichi nodded.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
